Failure
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Father called me a failure, and now as I sit infront of her grave I realize, maybe I am. A Zuko POV fic about how much that Azula really did affect him. It's sad 4 her and it's the Azula " Monster " fic sidestory/sequal you always wanted. PLEASE R&R!


Angel: I've gotten many requests for a sequal to monster but I fear that I cannot make another Azula fic so I'm cheating and making one about her brother

Nam: WOOT SEQUAL!

**Failure**

_Breath, and calm yourself_

I extend my fist and only a small burst of flames comes from it. This is the thrid time. I can hear Azula snickering in the backround and I can't blame her. She got this basic firebending move on her first try, now I'm on my thrid and I still can't get the hang of it. Both of us where out on the fields behind my room and she was rubbing her victory in my face. We were suppose to shoot a rocket of flames but all I could get was a small short burst.

" Zuko try again " I hear a commanding voice say. I turn to see Azula has disappeared. I turn back around to see my father standing before me. We are in the Fire Lord room and flames surround us. I cannot see his face but I know it is him.

The room suddenly get's quiet as I try the move again, but this time not a single breath of fire comes out. I look up at my father as the flames around him seem to get larger and larger.

_I fail, once again._

That's the only thought I think before his hand becomes engulfed in flames. It's like he has a fire proof glove on and the fire is just melting off his hand. He approaches towards me as I turn to run. I run straight for the large doors and pull on the giant knocker of the door but it doesn't even move an inch. I turn and see father getting closer and closer. I tug harder but my trys are all in vain. I drop the handle and turn to see father's burning hand inches away from my face.The flames get's closer to my face and I scream out for help. However no one can hear me.

_I'm all alone._

The flames from my father's hand touches my face and I scream out in pain. The world suddenly goes black and my father disappears. I hear someone calling me and I feel myself smiling at the voice.

I awake to the face of my mother smiling down apon me.

" Zuko time to wake up "

Her voice comforts me as I get dressed. The day goes by and I see Azula playing. She's chasing a small family of turle ducks a flame in hand. I could never understand how a four year old could be so evil to animals.

" Azula leave them alone!" I screamed as the flame dies down. She turnes so me and smirks.

" Fine, but I need something else to do! Let's play hide and go seek?" Azula says smiling

I turn to mother who smiles at me and walks away. That's her way of telling me to suck it up and play with my sister. I turn to her and glare.

" Fine but we only hide in the gardens, no going into the courtyards " I tell her crossing my arms infront of my chest

" Fine, Zuzu just count!" she rolls her eyes and runs off

I count to twenty and run off to find her. I search the whole gardens but she's no where to be found, now I'm worried. What if she drown or got eated by a horrible beast of some sorts. I run franticly searching when I hear a giggling coming from my left. I run towards it and out of the garden. I see Azula on her back in the middle of the court yard, staring up at the sky.

I chase after her and I end up in the Fire Lord courtyard. The new firelord always get's inatianted at the stairs infront of this courtyard. Father told us it has to do with the fact that this is the most center point in the whole Fire Nation. Azula turns her head and smiles at me.

" About time you found me, I was about to go to Mai's house " she complained. Azula rolls over and get's up off the floor.

" I thought I said we where only to hide in the gardens!" how dare she disrespect the rules! I told her the gardens and she flat out ignores me.

" Oh don't get your pants in a bunch Zuzu! I had to win and I knew you wouldn't look for me here. Who cares if I broke a few rules " she says waving her hand bored

" It's just a game, it's not life or death" I roll my eyes at her.

" Life is a game Zuzu, and the only way you can win is by holding all the cards " she looks up at the sky " Somethings going to happen here, between us "

I look around at the courtyard, it seems dull and lifeless, what could possibly happen between us here?

" What do you mean?" I ask curious

" I don't know, I just feel it. Something between us is going to happen between us here and it's going to be huge. It might happen next week or next month or maybe even in a decade but something will happen. Maybe we'll fight! " she looks over at me and smiles

I back up slightly " Why would I fight you!? Your not only a girl but my little sister "

" I'm also your only competion for the crown " Azula pointed out " Well not really, father thinks your a failure so it's not really a contest to see who's going to win "

I glare at her, " I will. I'm the oldest and the boy! It's my right!"

She just smiles and walks past me bumping into my shoulder " That's what you think, but trust me I will win " And at that moment I realized something.

_Azula will always be the biggest threat to me._

We walk back in silence to mother. She runs over to her and grabs onto mother's leg.

" Mommy! Zuzu left me in the courtyard alone for half an hour!" she grabs onto her leg and starts crying fake tears

" THAT'S A LIE!" I scream but mother looks at me with evil eyes

" Did you leave your sister alone for that long?" she asks me

" Well yes but" mom cuts me off by raising her hand

" Say your sorry to your sister"

I glare at Azula who smiles in response.

" I'm sorry "

Mother turns around and Azula sticks her tongue out at me.

_She always lies._

Years past and Azula only get's meaner. Her firebending seems to only get better while I stay at the same level.

_Failure_

That's what you called me. I was never the apple of your eye. I was never like her, like Azula. She was born lucky and I was lucky to be born. I hated her for it. I had to fight for your attention all she had to do was walk into a room for you to notice her. Mother used to call it sibling rivalry, but I knew better. We weren't just fighting for your love...

_We were fighting for the crown_

As your oldest and a son it should have been handing to me without a second thought, but then Azula came. I hated it, she made my life difficult for me. She was perfect in your eyes, while I was flawed. If it had been Azula who had spoken out against you, you would have just given her a slap on the hand and told her to be quiet.

_You BURN me!_

Everytime you look at me I see nothing but hate. Why do you hate me, I may never know the full reason. But even know as prepare to fight your " perfect " daughter, I can only think of you.

_My father_

I can't help but scoff at that thought. You where never a father to me, only to Azula, and a pretty bad one at that. Even now I can't look at her.I can barely see her from Appa's back but I can see what you done to her. Her hair was in a mess and she seems off.

_She seems broken._

The betrayel of her friends must have gotten to her. She's not the same, she seems frighten and confused. She's no longer the crazy sister I grew up with. I can hear the noble speak as Appa flys faster towards the castle.

My home.

" By the power of the Fire Lord Ozai, I know crown you Fire..." he stops as he see's us in the sky. It's kinda hard to miss a giant flying bison that for sure.

" What are you waiting for do it!" Azula demands as she turns to see the noble. Her gaze follows his and she sees me and Katara. Appa lands with a thud as I take my stand.

" Sorry, but your not going to become Fire Lord today. " I say jumping off of Appa and look at her. She's even worst then I thought. She's a mess almost as if she hasn't sleep in days, her clothes are unclean and messy and her face has only one emotion clearly on it.

_Rage._

" I am " I take to my position with Katara at my side. Together we can defiantly take Azula.

" You want to be Fire Lord, fine!" she get's up and walks towards me, "Let's settle this, just you and me in this showdown that was always meant to be, Angi Kai! "

She's trying to seprate me and Katara, she knows she can't take us both on. Katara thinks this as well as she whispers just what I was thinking in my ear.

_I know I can take her._

" You're on "

Azula leads us to the center of the courtyard and I feel the irony in this. This was the same place where they playied hide and go seek and Azula said she sensed something was going to happen between them here. This is what she was talking about.

_The final battle between us._

The final battle over years of hate and fighting over the crown comes down to this. We walk to opposite ends of the courtyard our backs facing away from eachother. I see Katara who seems angry over the situtation but knows it's for the best. She knows that this is between me and my sister and she can't get between that. We both turn to face eachother, disgust on both our faces.

" I'm sorry it has to end this way brother " she drops her jacket in a lazy movement

I take my fighting stance " No your not "

Blue fire rocketes at me and as I defend myself with flames of my own. The flames meet in the center and are equally matched.

_She's weaker._

Neither of us speak as we fight. Our flames do all of our talking for us. Fire surrounds us as we contintue our battle, our game.

_It always was a game to her._

My feelings, the feelings of those around her and the lives of others, it was nothing but a game. Her twisted game of fear. She controled everyone through fear and when Mai betrayled her her world came down. She couldn't control Mai or Ty Lee for that matter by fear any longer. She could trust no one.

Clouds of fire explodes all over the courtyard and Azula seems to be getting worst. I shot a rocket of flames at her and she only managed to barely dodges it. She jumps to the side and propells forward at me with blue flames. She shots flames at me and I counter each one of them with fire of my own.

" What no lighting? Afraid I'll redirect it?" I taunt.

" I'LL SHOW YOU LIGHTING!" she screams summonding lighting. It surrounds her and I fell the air around me grow heavy. I look at her and I see the fire in her eyes. She's focusing all of her attention on me when I see her eyes shift away from me. What is she doing? The lighting shoots from her hand, but it's not aimed at me. I scream as I realize who it is aimed at.

_Katara_

My mind doesn't even think but my body acts on it's own. I've lost too many people close to me because of Azula. And I'm not going to loose Katara, not after she just began to trust me! I lunge infront of the lighting and try to redirect it. There's only one place I can redirect it from.

_My heart_

Unfortnatly for me, I couldn't get there fast enough. There was no way I could redirect it, so I had to do the next best thing. Asbord it. It ripped through every pore, every organ and every part of me. I fell to the ground and I could still feel it. It ran through my body giving out short random bursts and shocks. I rolled over and clunched to where it hurt the most, my chest. The pain was unbearble and I could only think one thought.

_I was going to die here._

The thought was almost histaracal. After so much training, so many mistakes, so many failures, and the intertwinned destiny's around him, he was going to be the first one to die. The moment I become good, I die weeks later. If I knew what would happen to me, whould I still make the same choices? Yes. Talking to uncle made me realize that every choice I've made help lead me to the Avatar's side. Even betrayling him, let me realize that you have to earn your honor, and no one can give it to you. Uncle was more of a father to me then my so called " father " ever was. Another shock runs through my body and I bite my lip to stop the screams.

_I feel so helpless._

" ZUKO!" I hear Katara scream. I turn my head to see her running towards me only to be stopped by a burst of fire. I hear Azula's sicking laughter cut through the air and my heart drops. I can't let anyone die on my account. I roll over on my face and try to lift my self but my arms are still feeling the affects of Katara's blasts. Out of the corner of my eye I see Katara running towards me, only to be stopped by another flying fireball. She high tails it to the left and barely dodges more fireballs. Azula screams something at Katara but I can barely hear her. My heart drops as more fire is shot at Katara forcing her behind the pillars of a nearby building.

_She's gone mad._

" ZUZU YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD! " Azula taunts for above. How dare she use my childhood nickname in this situtation, she's trying to kill me for pete's sake! I lower my head against the pavement, letting death take over. I can't watch Katara risk her life for me, I just can't. I hear the screams and fell a rush of cold air fly by me. Then it's silent, deadly silent. Azula truely has won hasn't she? I should have never accepted that challage when I knew she was unstable.

I close my eyes and accept defeat. My father was right.

_I am a failure._

It seems that as soon as I give up however I feel someone flip my body over. That's when I feel it, the cooling touch that only a waterbender can do. My eyes are still closed from the pain and the slight sting of the water brought to my hot skin. I somehow forced my eyes open and look up at the sky. It's dark and it seems any sharp features are alittle burry to me. I look down and see Katara at the break of tears.

_She's crying over me_

In my life only three people have ever cried over me. Mother, uncle and Mai. ( Mai cried over him right? IDR ) Her tears slip out and she whispers,

" It's me who should be thanking you. "

She pulls my broken and managled body up and for a moment I smile. But then it hits me, where's Azula? My eyes search back and fort before I hear it, the panting similar to a wild beast of some sorts. That's when she she screamed. IT was a combination of anger, fear, hate but most of all, pain. Her signature blue flames began erupting out of her mouth and nose and she finally flipped over in defeat. The soft broken sobs are soft but to me it's almost as if she's crying straight into my ear.

Katara looks away.

It feels like my heart has grown 20 pounds as I look straight at her. This wasn't my sister. My sister was cruel, cacluating and mean. This girl was weak, broken and in pain. I should be enjoying this moment of weakness. She's been evil to me my whole life and I've been planning her downfall for the past two weeks. However, I could have never planned this. Because as my sister sat infront of me, broken beyond repair, I never prediticed how I would feel at this moment.

_I never expected it to hurt_

Years go by at a snails pace as I become the new Fire Lord with Mai as my Fire Lady. I don't think she likes the tittle very much but I know even when yelling at the maid's to call her, Mai I know she's happy. Today's the day, it's been ten years since my battle with Azula and it's time for my annual visit.

_My annual visit to her grave._

Mai doesn't say anything today, knowing that it's a bittersweet day for me. I walk into the courtyards with my anemone flowers in hand with Mai and Ty Lee close behind me. Ty Lee once told me they where the only flowers Azula seemed to care for at all. That took me by a shock and only added to the list of things I didn't know about her. I walk to the edge of the courtyard where the large grave maker is located. It's nothing more then a large statue of her at age sixteen when she died in that mental hospital I forced her into. Below it is a small silver plack that read,

" Here lies Azula daughter of the Phoenix King and sister to the Fire Lord. "

We would have put more but when the time came me, nor any of her old friends, could think of any kind words. I place the flowers on the ground infront of the statue when I feel something hit my shoulder. I look over to see a water mark, and then another.

I look up to see the gray skys are now pouring. I stare up at the sky as the rain beats down on my face.

" Zuko, it almost looks like your crying " Mai points out a tone of concern underneath her bored expersion.

" You know it's funny I could save the world, redemn my self and end a hudren year war between my family and the world, but I couldn't save my own sister from herself. "

_Breath, and calm yourself_

_I fail, once again._

_I'm all alone._

_Azula will always be the biggest threat to me._

_She always lies._

_Failure_

_We were fighting for the crown_

_You BURN me!_

_My father_

_She seems broken._

_My home._

_Rage._

_I know I can take her._

_The final battle between us._

_She's weaker._

_It always was a game to her._

_Katara_

_My heart_

_I was going to die here._

_I feel so helpless._

_She's gone mad._

_I am a failure._

_She's crying over me_

_I never expected it to hurt_

_My annual visit to her grave._

I look down as I feel the hot tears overwhelm me. It's my fault she's gone, I failed at the one thing she needed me to the be the best at. I failed at being her brother. I feel my knees go out as a bolt of lighten flashes around the darking sky.

" My father was right, I am a failure "

* * *

Angel: MY ZUKO REFLECTION PIECE IS DONE! And yes this is the Azula " Monster " Sequal/sidestory/whatever you want to call it.

Nam: I must say Angel, this and Monster is two of your best work yet!

Angel: I don't know, do you think I stayied true to Zuko in this one?

Aki: **REVIEW** AND TELL US! and I love the little Zutarain in this

Angel: I threw that in for you Aki, **NOW REVIEW**


End file.
